


What He Needs

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sometimes, like tonight, within minutes of passing through the door, he says, “Take care of me. Please.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Because twitter convos can be the best inspiration ever, especially with amazing cheerleaders like @glamhalo who managed to convince me that, yes, I could write this.  
> Many thanks to Leela for her hard beta work. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Adam barely has time to step foot into the house and drop his bag and keys before he’s engulfed in a crushing hug. Adam’s arms go to Sauli’s waist of their own free will, and he lets his head drop on his boyfriend’s shoulder. After months on the road, the exhaustion runs bone-deep, and Adam wants nothing more than to rest a little.  
  
Sauli tightens his hold on him, like he’s hoping to chase away months of tension with a single hug. “What do you need?”  
  
 _I’m fine_. The words are on the tip of Adam’s tongue but he forces himself to keep them in. They both know the answer to that question – it became part of their ritual, whenever Adam comes home from abroad – but they agreed that nothing should happen until Adam can bring himself to ask for it.  
  
Sometimes it takes hours, time for him to remember that this is his home, their home, and here he doesn’t have to keep up the mask he offers to the rest of the world. Sometimes it takes days, until he can finally release the tension that kept him going. Sometimes, like tonight, within minutes of passing through the door, he says, “Take care of me. Please.”  
  
Without releasing his hold, Sauli brings one hand to Adam’s face, fingers slipping under his chin, forcing him to look at Sauli. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Sauli pulls Adam through the house, one hand holding Adam’s, never letting go. His coat finds a place in the closet, and he ends up sitting on their bed.  
  
“Close your eyes.” Adam does, feels the cold, wet cloth that Sauli brings to his face, slowly, carefully washing away plane dirt and smeared make-up. Each little touch of the cloth feels like a caress, a promise of more, a reminder that he’s home now, that he’s safe.  
  
Even when he knows Sauli’s done, Adam forces himself to keep his eyes closed. Sauli’s fingers trace the line of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, relearning him, giving them both something to hold onto. “Look at me.”  
  
Adam opens his eyes to see Sauli bend to kiss him, their first real kiss since he arrived. Adam follows Sauli’s lead, opening his mouth but not trying to take over like he would normally do. Each little thing is one more step toward the feeling of being cared for, being owned, that Adam needs.  
  
In the bathroom, Sauli strips Adam’s clothes away, his hands following the lines of Adam’s body, caressing every newly revealed bit of skin. Adam closes his eyes, reveling in the sensation that takes over and makes the outside world and its expectations disappear.  
  
They step into the shower, and Adam’s hand goes for the soap, an automatic reaction. “Adam.” Sauli’s tone is just sharp enough to bring him back, and Adam lets his hand fall to his side. Sauli locks his arms around Adam’s body, molds himself to Adam’s back, and brushes a soft kiss over Adam’s shoulder. “Let me.”  
  
Adam closes his eyes, takes a couple of deep breaths as Sauli crowds him against the wall. The water falling on Adam’s tired muscles feels like heaven, Sauli’s hand on his body the only thing missing to make it perfect. He waits and waits. Nothing.  
  
He feels Sauli’s hand on the back of his neck, his grip just firm enough to ground Adam a little bit more. He sighs.  
  
“You’re home now. Just let it go.” Adam still has his eyes closed, but he can hear the need in Sauli’s voice, to cherish, to give Adam back his strength. Yet Sauli’s still waiting. The words are stuck in Adam’s throat. Voicing them would mean giving up control, and it scares him every time.  
  
Another deep breath. Adam needs this, he knows he needs this, but the hardest step is always to admit it, to ask for it. The moment when he crosses over from who he is in the public eye to the one Sauli is one of the very few to have ever seen.  
  
“Yes. _Please._ ”  
  
Any other day he would hate how needy he sounds. It’s not who he is, but tonight he doesn’t care. He wants, needs to know that he’s home, that he’s safe, that all the obligations that come with his career can be forgotten for a few days.  
  
A groan escapes his mouth when he finally gets Sauli’s hands on him. First it’s the slip-slide of the sponge then the firm touch of hands slowly rediscovering his body. Hands that are discovering every little thing that changed in the months of being unable to treat himself with real care.  
  
The water of the shower beats over him, creating a world made only of sensations, of hands on his body, washing away the dirt and the exhaustion at the same time. A world made of words he only half understands, thanks to Sauli’s habit of slipping back into Finnish, words he doesn’t need to understand. Words like “pretty” and “let me hold you” and “such a good boy”. Words that don’t mean anything, really. Words that only make him fall deeper and deeper, creating a little cocoon where he can let himself be taken care of.  
  
Adam’s hands slide up the wall for a grip he can’t find when Sauli works on the muscles of his back, on his legs. His breath catches in his throat when he feels first the sponge, then Sauli’s fingers teasing his ass, stroking up and down his crack. It doesn’t go any farther. Just a tease that pulls a wrecked sound out of Adam’s mouth when he figures out he won’t be getting more.  
  
When Sauli turns off the water, Adam’s cock is a heavy weight between his legs, but he doesn’t even think of touching himself. Sauli pulls him out of the shower, grabs a towel and slowly dries him. It still feels like a caress more than anything else, just the physical contact he needs. Just enough to remind him that he’s not alone, that he’s home. The tenderness is everywhere, surrounding them, in the slow, assured movement of Sauli’s hands, in the way his eyes never leave Adam’s, in the whispered words that lull him farther from reality.  
  
Sauli’s hand on the back of his neck makes him bend his head for a kiss, intense enough to make his knees buckle. When they separate, Adam grabs onto the counter behind him to keep himself from falling.  
  
Sauli slowly slips his hand along Adam’s cheek, making him close his eyes again and chase after Sauli’s touch. “Bed,” Sauli says, voice low and soothing. “I’ll join you in a minute.”  
  
Adam makes it to their room and lies down on his front, head on the pillow, doing his best to ignore his raging hard-on. He’s tense all over again, doubts creeping back into his mind in the short time before Sauli arrives.  
  
“Such a gorgeous boy…” Sauli’s hand accompanies the words, tracing a path down Adam’s back, making him shiver from head to toe. Adam keeps his eyes closed as Sauli straddles his hips. “Give me your arms.”  
  
Slowly, his arms are pushed up over his head until his fingers are holding onto the side of the mattress. “Don’t let go.”  
  
Once Adam is stretched out full-length, he feels Sauli’s weight settle on his body, all along his back. Sauli’s arms follow the length of his, hands closed around his wrists, chin resting on Adam’s shoulder, his legs still holding onto Adam’s hips. “Just breathe, Adam. You’re home, now. Just breathe with me.”  
  
Adam follows Sauli’s rhythm. With each long breath, he melts a little more into the bed, Sauli’s weight the only thing keeping him connected to reality. “That’s it. Give it up to me.” Sauli’s breath tickles his ear, and Adam feels it down to his core. “Good boy.”  
  
Sauli lets go of Adam’s wrists, moves his hands down Adam’s arms until he reaches his back. Adam can’t even think anymore. He can only feel the hands that dig deep into the muscles of his back, undoing weeks of tension. He’s reduced to putty into Sauli’s hands, and he just lets himself fall deeper into that feeling he’s been craving for the last few weeks. It’s there now, solid in his chest, the reminder that no matter how crazy his life becomes, their home will still be a little haven of love that neither of them is willing to let go.  
  
Adam all but whimpers when Sauli removes his hands from Adam’s back. “Shh… Let me get you there.” Fingertips, a barely there touch that could as well not exist. Nails scratch over his spine, just enough pain to make everything more intense. Kisses dropped all over his back, with just a hint of teeth. A mass of sensations that he loses himself in, head buried in the pillow, hands grabbing onto the edge of the mattress so hard it will hurt soon.  
  
Sauli drops his hands to the inside of Adam’s thighs, encouraging him to spread them, but his cock is still crushed against the bed. No hope of relief for now.  
  
Adam’s heavy breathing is the only sign of how much this is affecting him. He’s not trying to hold it in, not really, but he always does anyway. Sauli’s aware of that, and he knows the exact moment when Adam needs a little encouragement, nothing more than a, “Let it out, baby. I want to hear you.”  
  
Just enough that when he gets Sauli’s hands and mouth back on his body, nails scratching over his ass, little bites on his thighs followed by the soothing touch of Sauli’s tongue, his breaths turn into groans and whimpers. He feels Sauli’s hand on his ass, spreading him open before Sauli’s gaze, and Adam nearly chokes on his own air. He wants, fuck, he needs more than this.  
  
But he’s not ready to beg for it. Not yet. He’s not gone far enough.  
  
Just a teasing touch, wet warmth as Sauli licks around his hole, fast swipes of tongue that are too short to feel really good. A broken sound escapes Adam’s mouth, and he feels more than he hears Sauli’s laugh when it vibrates against sensitive skin, pushing him just a little bit farther.  
  
Cool air blown softly against wet skin makes Adam shiver and grab onto the edge of the mattress even harder. Sauli’s hands spread his ass cheeks further. He feels his body open just a little more while Sauli licks again, one long, wide stroke. Then Sauli goes back to teasing, touches too soft, too light. Adam tries to push his ass back against Sauli’s mouth, but all that gets him is Sauli bracing his arms on Adam’s legs as Sauli’s hands grasp his ass. Sauli can’t really hold Adam down, but it’s enough to remind him.  
  
Sauli curls his thumbs in, a light touch at Adam’s asshole but nowhere near what Adam really needs.  
  
“Please, fuck. _Please_ …”  
  
The first plea breaks the dam and words fly out of Adam’s mouth when Sauli finally gives him what he wants, deep licks alternating with teasing ones. He can’t even hear himself. Sensations take over, his fingers holding onto the mattress in a deadly grip, his legs being held down, and Sauli’s tongue, licking, swirling, little stabs inside as Adam’s hole opens more and more.  
  
Adam’s cock is throbbing, getting near painful but he’s still flat on his front, cock pressed against the mattress. Sauli thrusts his tongue deeper, and Adam feels his body open up even more, Sauli’s tongue pressing past his resistance, licking everywhere around and inside his hole. Adam keens, but Sauli doesn’t stop, just pushes Adam farther and farther, until he’s right over the edge. The last of his barriers break down.  
  
“Please, make me come, please, please…”  
  
He’s begging and whimpering but he’s past the point of caring. A scream is torn from his throat when Sauli stops.  
  
He feels Sauli’s hand on his shoulder, grounding him just enough to hear Sauli through the haze in his mind, “Turn over for me.” Sauli’s hands undo the grip his fingers have on the mattress, help him turn over and bring Adam’s hand back to his side.  
  
“Look at me.” When Adam opens his eyes, it’s to see Sauli back between his spread legs. “Whenever you want.” As soon as he says that, Sauli closes his mouth around Adam’s cock, sucks and swirls his tongue. Sauli surrounds Adam in tight, wet heat, then his lips go down to the root in one go. Sauli swallows around Adam’s cock, and Adam screams, his orgasm ripped out of him. His whole body tenses, his hands twists in the sheets and his eyes close again as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through him. It seems to go on and on, Sauli’s mouth letting go only when Adam collapses back onto the bed, feeling like he couldn’t move a muscle anymore, even if he wanted to.  
  
Sauli licks him clean, Adam protesting a little because even the lightest touch is too much for his oversensitive cock. He doesn’t get to say anything though, as Sauli drags a warm, wet cloth over him, the new sensation stealing away his words. He’s boneless, feels lighter than he has in weeks.  
  
A soft blanket is pulled over him. Adam sighs happily, following Sauli’s lead and turning onto his side, Sauli clinging to him, one arm and leg thrown over Adam. Just enough to make Adam feel surrounded, protected.  
  
A kiss on the side of his head. “Mine.”  
  
Adam brings one of his hands to Sauli’s on his chest and squeezes. He doesn’t have the strength to answer, he’s half-asleep already, but he knows Sauli understands.  
  
Another kiss, and he feels Sauli smile. “Welcome home, baby.”  
  
Adam squeezes harder.  
  
A peaceful silence surrounds them, broken only by the Finnish words Adam will never be able to forget, just a whisper in his ear. “ _I love you_.”  
  
Adam swallows hard and finds just enough of his voice back to answer, “Love you, too.”  
  
As he falls asleep, buried under a blanket and in Sauli’s arms, the ghost of a smile graces Adam’s lips. It’s good to be home.


End file.
